


Change (12th Doctor's Regeneration)

by BrisTime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Regeneration, doctor regenerating, doctor's first line, first female doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrisTime/pseuds/BrisTime
Summary: The Doctor has reached the end- Peter Capaldi's 12th Doctor sustains injuries from the battle against the Mondasian Cybermen (as seen in the Series 10 finale "The Doctor Falls"). But does the Doctor want to change?Featuring Clara Oswald's last appearance and the 13th Doctor's first appearance.





	Change (12th Doctor's Regeneration)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Doctor Who team challenge~ "Fanfiction about Capaldi's Regeneration"

His footsteps marked the heavy snow beneath him as he trotted the way to his big, blue box. The TARDIS sat on top a hill, whose barren land beneath had been covered with the icy frost of snow storm. Darkness, all around him, yet the TARDIS lit brighter than ever, awaiting him. 

The Doctor felt his two hearts beating rapidly against his chest as his breathing grew heavier and huskier. As he looked up towards his TARDIS, his mouth curled into a soft smile and his eyes drew heavy with exhaustion. As he looked down at himself once more, he saw the yellow energy pulsing through his arms and legs. A few steps later, he reached the doors of the TARDIS. 

He placed his hands on either side, ready to open her up, before seeing the bright, yellow energy in his hand. As his hands remained on the TARDIS’s doors, the Doctor smiled once more, giving out a sorrowful chuckle while a tear trickled down his left cheek. Trembling with fear of the unknown but pride of the past, the Doctor put his hands by his side and turned around slowly. 

Looking up at the night sky, filled with billions and billions of dazzling stars in midst of the darkness of space, the Doctor thought of his many travels. The wondrous places he visited, the remarkable people he met, the exhilaration of his travels. As if his entire life was flashing by him, he shut his eyes tight to remember every bit of it. At the end of it, the Mondasian cybermen converting dear Bill Potts, Missy leaving, his electrocution, and the fiery explosions of it all. 

A breath left his lips and formed crystals in the air. He opened his weary eyes, and looked in front of him. The coldness of the white snow was felt for the miles and miles as it continued. But right underneath him, within the snow that was lit by the illustrious lights of the TARDIS, something was being written.

The Doctor slowly crouched down and lowered his head towards the snow, eager to see the writing. As if somebody were writing it into the snow, the words appeared. The Doctor’s mellow voice repeated as he read each word being written. 

“Run…. Run you clever boy…” he annunciated slowly. His voice shook with confusion and his lips pursed, as he tried to understand. “And remember me,” he coaxed. He opened his mouth and blurted it out. “Remember me… remember me,” before she came to him. Images of her, her brown hair, hazel eyes, and sly smile winded through his mind. 

“Doctor! Doctor!” she yelled many times, “Remember,” “Remember,” “Remember,” she exclaimed countless times in his head as he tried to remember her. Images of her circulating through his mind as his eyebrows scrunched in an attempt to remember her. Finally, she appeared in his mind to utter “Remember me” as he saw the visions of her. A red dress on a spaceship, a Victorian dress, her on the telephone. And then, next to him.

“Remember me” she whispered into his ear, as he stood up and turned his head to the right of him. There she was, in her sky-blue sweater, his impossible girl. He grinned boyishly and he remembered. 

“Clara…. my Clara” he wailed while remaining in his place. He had remembered. She gave a smile to him, and one last time said his name. “My Doctor.” and then turned and walked into the darkness of the storm. 

His eyes peered in that direction until the shadow of Clara Oswald disappeared. It was time.

The Doctor pushed against the doors and stepped inside to the bright interior of the TARDIS. He sauntered over to the controls, pushing each of them to set the TARDIS going. 

He staggers over to the railings, against which he leans and holds onto before whispering his last words… “Change,” in neither a curious nor exclaiming tone, the Doctor utters his final words as if he were stating it. With a hopeful look in his eyes, he chuckles and gives a final smile before the final pulsing of the yellow energy throbbed through him. 

The explosion of his regeneration sets the console ablaze and the Doctor’s arms stream out with the regeneration by his sides. Around him, the TARDIS catches fire while the ruckus initiates below him. The bright fires engulf the railings but the Doctor… the Doctor yells. His voice howls to the depths of his voice and then turns into a shriek before his head shakes and reveals the new face. 

“OH, I’m here! The Doctor is here!” the Doctor exclaims before turning towards the console and looking bizarrely confused. 

“Something... something is new.” the Doctor marvels while turning around to look behind several times to see if something grew from the back. “Okay… nothing there… but what’s that accent!” the Doctor perplexes while raising an eyebrow. “Oo, aaaaa, I-I’ve changed alright.” the Doctor blurts out testing changes in the vowels and the new voice. “My hair! Good, new, I like it!” the Doctor gasped while walking around the center of the TARDIS’s console. “But… but there’s something else, I know it!” The Doctor runs around the console before flipping a screen to reveal a reflective mirror. The Doctor looks at the eyes before walking back to reveal the full change. “I’m, a girl!” the doctor yells while jumping.  
“Oh-ho, I’m a bloody girl! And I’m the doctor!” the Doctor yelled while skipping back to the console. As she turned the controls and set the TARDIS for a new destination, she looked above her with excitement gushing through her. 

“Get ready boys!” The Doctor was finally here.


End file.
